mixedmartialartsfandomcom-20200214-history
Daniel Lima
| birth_place = Gold Coast, Australia | death_date = | death_place = | death_cause = | residence = | nationality = | height = | weight = | weightclass = | reach = | style = Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu | stance = | fightingoutof= Five Rings Dojo | team = | rank = | yearsactive = | mmawins = 8 | mmakowins = 1 | mmasubwins = 4 | mmadecwins = | mmalosses = 3 | mmakolosses = | mmasublosses = | mmadeclosses = | mmadraws = 3 | mmancs = 0 | url = | sherdog = | footnotes = | updated = }} Daniel Lima (born December 28, 1980 in Brazil) is a professional mixed martial arts fighter. He has a respectable record of 8-3-3. http://www.sherdog.com/fightfinder/fightfinder.asp?FighterID=2429 After notching up 2 wins in his home down under, He defeated the highly ranked Kenji Osawa on Sept. 22 in Tokyo. This win will puts Lima in contention for a possible title shot in 2008. Limia is also in the #6 spot in the Sherdog bantamweight Rankings. Biography Daniel Lima was born in Brasilia, Brazil on the 28th day of December in 1980. He also holds an australian passport since 2007 and lives on the Gold Coast, located in Queensland. XFC Shooto Warriors Realm Personal life Championships and accomplishments MMA record BJJ Daniel Lima is the coach of fightclub BJJ on the gold coast which trains weekdays at 7:00pm till 8:30pm. |- |style="text-align: center" colspan=8|'11 Wins 2 Losses 2 Draws' |- | align="center" style="background: #f0f0f0"|'Date' | align="center" style="background: #f0f0f0"|'Result' | align="center" style="background: #f0f0f0"|'Opponent' | align="center" style="background: #f0f0f0"|'Method' | align="center" style="background: #f0f0f0"|'Event' | align="center" style="background: #f0f0f0"|'Round' | align="center" style="background: #f0f0f0"|'Time' | align="center" style="background: #f0f0f0"|'Notes' |- |22 September 2007 | Win |Kenji Osawa |Decision (Split) |Shooto - Back To Our Roots 5 |Round 3 |5:00 | |- |11 August 2007 | Win |Albert Manners |Decision |Warriors Realm - Warriors Realm 10 |Round 3 |5:00 | |- |22 June 2007 | Win |Ryosuke Ueda |Decision (Unanimous) |X - plosion - X-plosion 16 |Round 3 |5:00 | |- |12 May 2007 | Win |Ayumu Shioda |Decision (Unanimous) |Warriors Realm - Warriors Realm 9 |Round 3 |5:00 | |- |13 May 2006 | Loss |Yasuhiro Urushitani |Decision (Unanimous) |MARS - MARS World Grand Prix |Round 2 |5:00 | |- |18 March 2006 | Win |Joe Lira |Submission (Armbar) |X - plosion - X-plosion 13 |Round 1 |0:xx | |- |6 November 2005 |style="background: #c5d2ea"|Draw |Kenji Osawa |Draw |Shooto - 2005 - 11/6 in Korakuen Hall |Round 3 |5:00 | |- |4 October 2005 | Win |Rocky White |Decision (Unanimous) |XFC - Xtreme Fighting Championships #8 |Round 3 |5:00 |Xtreme Muay Thai (XMT) Rules |- |17 October 2004 |style="background: #c5d2ea"|Draw |Akitoshi Hokazono |Draw |Shooto - 2004 - 10/17 in Osaka Prefectural Gymnasium |Round 3 |5:00 | |- |27 June 2004 | Loss |Ryoto Matsune |Decision (Unanimous) |Shooto - Shooto Junkie is Back! |Round 3 |5:00 | |- |22 May 2004 | Win |Yuxian Lin | |X - plosion - X-plosion 2004 |Round 1 | |- |20 May 2004 | Win |Jamie Ballard |Submission (Armbar) |Shooto - Australia - NHB |Round 1 | | |- |30 August 2003 | Win |Ben Manderson |Submission (Standing Guillotine Choke) |XFC - Xtreme Fighting Championships #2 |Round 1 |0:49 | |- |4 May 2003 | Win |Stephen Gillinder |Submission (Choke) |XFC - Xtreme Fighting Championships #1 |Round 1 |1:18 | |- |16 December 2000 | Win |Sergio Oliveira |KO (Knee) |Meca - Meca World Vale Tudo 4 |Round 2 |2:30 | |- Footnotes 1. External links * *Daniel Lima Fight Club Jiu-Jitsu Page Category:Brazilian practitioners of Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu Category:Brazilian mixed martial artists Category:Living people Category:1980 births